


Coffee Bean

by StrangerIvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Y/n is the new girl in town and takes a liking to the local coffee shop catching the eye of a local boy.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Coffee Bean

You took a deep breath as you entered your favorite coffee shop. You had only found this place a few days ago but have been back every day since. It was small and quiet with just the right amount of cozy to it.

You went up to the counter, the barista already getting your order ready as she recognized you from your daily visits. You smiled at her and gave a polite thank you before paying.

You walked over to the small table in the front of the shop that sat right in front of the large glass window pulling out your current book from your bag beginning to read. The barista walked over to you setting your cup down giving you a smile and you nodded a thank you to her before sinking back into your book.

“What’cha reading?” A voice asked breaking you out of your little bubble. You looked up to see a guy standing in front of you. You recognized him, he was almost here every day you were, even catching him glancing at you every so often.

“Just a little light reading,” You responded turning your attention back to the pages, you heard a scoff and the scratch of chair legs scraping across the floor. You glanced up to see him now sat on the other side of the small table. He took a sip of his drink eyeing you with a smirk on his lips.

“That’s hardly light,” He gestured to your book and he was probably right, it was a thick book, but you enjoyed long stories being complexly engulfed in a world far off from your own. “Did you just move here?”

You raised an eyebrow setting your book down on the table but not before putting your bookmark in place to not lose your spot.

“Who are you?” You questioned, the strange boy chuckled softly to himself shyly glancing down at his hands and you caught the light shade of pink spread across his cheeks.

“Stiles,” He finally answered looking back up at you extending out his hand for you to shake, you took it cautiously shaking his hand softly

“Y/n,” You greeted back, you picked up your cup bring it to your lips blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

“So, you never told me,” You flicked your gaze back up, and then down at your book. You smiled setting the cup down resting your hand on the cover of the book.

“It’s a romance,” You felt your cheeks heat at the confession and his smile grew.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” His head cocked to the side and you couldn’t help the warmth that spread throughout your body and the strange boy who caused it.

Days went on like this, you would unintentionally run into each other at the coffee shop. You would sit down at your usual spot and he would join you uninvited, but you didn’t mind the company. He would ask you about what you had read, and you would tell him every small detail and he listens. He hung on every word that left your lips.

This day would be your last day of visit to this coffee shop since school would be starting tomorrow. It was a warm but raining day setting the perfect mood for coffee and a good book. You had finished the previous book and started on something else, something that was recommended to you by the strange boy, Stiles.

You sat in your usual spot and read your book until the sound of a chair sliding across the floor broke your attention, a small smile playing on your lips.

“Would you look at that,” he grinned reading the cover of your book, “You actually took my recommendation,” Your smile grew bigger as he sat down, you closed the book leaning across the table ever so slightly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” You cocked an eyebrow in question

“Didn’t seem like your style,” He answered leaning closer to you

“Oh yeah?” You smirked leaning back in your chair, “What is my style?”

“Tall, handsome with a little bit of nerd in them,” He answered his ego growing a little big, you laughed shaking your head before flicking your eyes up towards him staring at him through your lashes.

“Well," You leaned in your noses touching and you heard him suck in a breath but never breaking eye contact, "you’re not wrong.”


End file.
